The Tragedy of Albus Dumbledore
by GellertG
Summary: The tragic story of how Albus Dumbledore's life was forever changed by a dashing foreigner one summer. A story of love, betrayal and violence.


**The Tragedy of Albus Dumbledore**

**Chapter I  
**

Times were gloomy. It hadn't been long since his mother, Kendra, had died and the responsibility of the household had fallen on his shoulders. Albus was resigned to the fact that it was now his responsibility to look after his wayward brother and unstable sister. Even though it hurt his pride that someone as brilliant and talented as himself had to lead such a mundane life, he never hated it. He was a bit resentful, as anyone his age and caliber was bound to be, especially when his plans to travel around the world with his long-time friend Elphias Doge had to be cancelled, but after the passing of nearly a week, he was alright now. His articles for _Transfiguration Today_, _The Alchemical Digest_, _Daily Prophet_ and _Potioneer Exceptionale_ were earning a steady income, and he corresponded often with other great minds like Nicolas Flamel and Elfindel Bagworth. Aberforth, Ariana and He lived as normal a life they could, under their tragic circumstances. Life in Godric's Hollow went on as usual, with most of the villagers unmindful of the three Dumbledore children.

Only one person in Godric's Hollow was regularly in touch with the Dumbledores, and especially with Albus. Miss Bathilda Bagshot, the renowned author and Historian lived just a few doors from them, and would often pop in to check in on the kids. She was rather fond of Albus and Ariana, but thought Aberforth to be a little uncultured and uncouth compared to his elder brother. Bathilda got acquainted with the family through a correspondence with Albus, and was the only person on speaking terms with Kendra at the time of her untimely demise. She liked to speak with Albus, and thought his insightful ideas to be very relevant and enlightening. And, like most of the teachers at Hogwarts, she believed that Albus was wasting his incredible abilities living in a small out of-the way village like Godric's Hollow.

It was, then, with great joy that Bathilda informed Albus one evening that her great nephew was coming to stay with her for the holidays

"Quite a talented boy, I must say Albus" She said, chatting with him over tea at the Dumbledores'.

"Not unlike you, in fact. Top of the class and all at Durmstrang. He's got a sharp mind, very shrewd and not too shabby with a wand as far as I have heard. If I may say so, he's as gifted as you! Seeing as you have very few friends of your own age, I thought you two could rub off well. You could finally meet with someone equal to you, I guess" She said, sipping her tea.

"I do hope he's all that you make him out to be. He's from Durmstrang you say? I'd be happy to know and discuss his ideas and views." said Albus. He was thoroughly intrigued by this newcomer's arrival. All these years of his life, he hadn't met with anyone his age that was nearly as bright as he was. It irritated him sometimes that he didn't have such an equal companion, though he was quite happy with the friends he had at school. He thought it would be rather interesting to meet someone equal to him, especially someone from as notorious a school as Durmstrang.

"Durmstrang did you say Ms. Bagshot?" Piped in Aberforth, taking a big bite off his sandwich.

"Well, they ain't no good, as far as I heard. Knickers deep in the Dark Arts, he is I reckon."

"You presume too much, Ab. You haven't even met him. Being from Durmstrang doesn't make you a ruffian or a brute." Albus said, looking sternly at his younger brother, who simply shrugged.

"You never know, do ya? Anyway, I gotta feed the goats. Good day to you Ms. Bagshot." He said, getting up from his chair and walking out the door.

"I really hope he plans on returning to Hogwarts for the school year, Albus." Bathilda said, eying the doorway with some distaste.

"He doesn't want to, but I am pretty sure he will." said Albus. "We argued about it the other day, and I do hope I have impressed upon him the importance of completing his magical education."

"How's little Ariana?" Bathilda asked tentatively. She was loathe about entering the subject, because she knew how protective he was about his sister.

"She's doing well, I guess. She still feels guilty about Mother's…accident. But Ab seems to be able to console her. He can keep her calm and make her eat when she's being stubborn. I don't know what I will do when he's gone to school. Ariana loves me, I know, but she's reserved around me, because I'm so much older than her, and I haven't been around as much." He was looking at the lone bedroom downstairs, implying that Ariana was sleeping peacefully in her and Aberforth's room.

"Don't worry Albus. She's going to be fine. It is getting rather late, I should be going now. Stewie will be waiting for me to prepare the supper." She said, getting up from her chair and moving to the door.

"Why don't you come to my house, say around six? I can introduce you to Gellert over dinner."

"As you please, Ms. Bagshot" he said.

As he watched the woman walk past the gate, he was imagining his meeting with this "Gellert". He hadn't been around boys of his age since the end of the school-year. He was already feeling a little of the nervousness he felt around boys. And this newcomer was supposedly as talented as him. Was this going to be his chance at…..? Not likely.

Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner.


End file.
